So Long, Sawyer
by ASianSuccessor2012
Summary: After over two years of a major success on Broadway, starring as the leading lady, forming friendships within the chorus, and proving herself to a notorious director, Peggy Sawyer finally decides that her journey on Broadway has come to an end, leaving the company of "Pretty Lady" to give her a proper send-off. Of course, there is someone finding it more difficult to say goodbye.


_**Summary:**_ _ **After over two years of a major success on Broadway, starring as the leading lady, forming friendships, especially with a charming tenor and proving herself to a famous but notorious director, Peggy Sawyer finally decides that her journey on Broadway has come to an end, leaving the company of "Pretty Lady" to give her a proper send-off. Of course, there is someone finding it more difficult to say goodbye than the others are; a someone that she least expected.**_

 _ **Rating:**_ _ **K+ - because there isn't a lot to caution about.**_

 _ **Genres:**_ _ **Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _ **Hints of Peggy Sawyer and Billy Lawlor**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello readers! After a long break from fanfiction due to an enormous case of writer's block...but then again, here I am. This story will be a little bit different from most that I have worked on or am currently working on since I normally create multi-chapter stories, so as of now, I'm changing my tune and writing a one-shot for the first time in a long time. Also, not only is this my first one-shot in a while, but it's also my first fanfiction ever written for "42nd Street: The Musical;" coincidentally the first story of its kind in this category! Yay! To all of you who dropped by to see this story, I'm glad you did, because that shows that there are "42nd Street" fans out there on the lookout for its fanfiction community. If you stopped by and haven't seen this musical, it truly is a classic, a unique and charming gem of a play and it's something I would totally recommend, especially to avid fans of musical theatre (mostly because it's a musical about putting on a musical).**_

 _ **Before I begin, this one-shot is dedicated to my friends and the rest of the cast of "42nd Street" in the production by their performing arts academy that I watched nearly three months ago who did such a phenomenal job at their performance in bringing these characters to life, captivating the audiences who came and made it as original as it could possibly be and at the same time, doing justice to the original. This one is for you!**_

 ** _P.S. I don't own anything; all the rights belong to their creators, Mark Bramble and Michael Stewart. As always, reviews are much appreciated and I accept constructive criticism at any time; just please don't send me flames. Keep in mind, before you read, to those who know this musical by heart, there is a MAJOR change with one of the characters; the director, Julian Marsh, has been gender-bent to Jillian Marsh because in the academy's revival, this role was played by a female as well as choreographer Andy Lee to Andi Lee and Oscar the pianist to Scarlet (and since this production was the very first impression I got of "42nd Street," having Marsh played as a female fit perfectly...I didn't even know at the time that it was originally played by a male, but either way, the performance was perfect.). Not to mention, it left room for Peggy Sawyer's and Billy Lawlor's friendship and relationship to blossom into a potential romance. If you would rather stick to the original, now's your chance to back out before proceeding. I respect your loyalty. However, if you are loyal to the original and still want to have a feel of what it is like seeing Marsh, Lee and Oscar portrayed in female, go right ahead, but please respect that this is most likely how I will be continuing to write stories for this category, mainly because of that splendid revival. Don't forget to leave me a review afterwards!_**

 ** _Without further ado, here is "So Long, Sawyer,"_**

 ** _Enjoy,_**

 ** _~ASianSuccessor2012_**

* * *

After a lengthy, challenging, exhilarating and undoubtedly rewarding experience of a lifetime spent for nearly over two years in the making, this was the moment that the entire company of Broadway's hit show, "Pretty Lady," spearheaded by writers Bert Barry and Maggie Jones and director Jillian Marsh saw coming: the departure of a young, enthusiastic and gifted individual who proved to be one of Broadway's most unexpected pleasant surprises to ever grace the stage, Miss Peggy Sawyer. Of course, everyone, ever since the beginning of the show's production, knew this day was bound to arrive at any time after over a year of performing "Pretty Lady" for eight days a week. Even if Dorothy Brock herself starred as the leading lady, they would expect her departure after more than a year of performance. As for Peggy Sawyer, no matter how they heavily dreaded this day to arrive sooner than anyone would think, as quickly as a breeze travels from East to West that two-and-a-half years passing merely seems like an entire week or even less, it did arrive indeed.

At the Grand Central Station at about two o'clock one Spring afternoon, at the very center of the station itself amidst the massive crowds pacing, walking and even rushing with trench coats, scarves and luggages in their hands in a hurried manner to their respective stations, the entire company of "Pretty Lady" from chorus members, stage managers and writers to the director, their shoes planted feebly against the smooth marbled floors, surrounded a young woman in a red, white polka-dotted blouse, her hands gloved to protect them from the cold, clutching to two medium-sized brown leather suitcases, her red lips mustering up a small melancholic smile and her eyes shedding a light glisten; this was none other than the cheerful and spirited, new-found starlet they were reluctant to let go of, Peggy Sawyer. Without a word being said, as Peggy gently set her suitcases down, she clasped her hands together, briefly scanning her eyes around the company surrounding her and gave off a feeble and awkward grin and giggle to conceal her sentiment and the possibility of tears falling from her eyes, which she had promised herself to restrain until her official moment of departure.

"So, I suppose this is it," Peggy muttered meekly with a slight crack in her voice, followed by a shrug. After a few seconds without a response, the entourage simply couldn't keep their eyes off of her.

"Well, we certainly didn't expect this day to come so soon, did we?" Anytime Annie, one of the chorus girls who had eventually grown close with Peggy since the day of her arrival at the studio, remarked in a matter-of-factly manner, receiving a simultaneous response in agreement from the rest of the company with nods and a couple of "yes's" and "absolutely's" said.

"It's a shame it had to be today," Lorraine, another one of the chorus girls added, receiving a similar response as Annie did.

"If I'm gonna be honest here, it's a shame it had to be at all," a young male voice chimed in, amongst the sea of audible female voices, standing in the midst of the company, stepping forward to where Lorraine and Annie stood, revealing himself to be the charming Billy Lawlor, his hands shoved intensely against the thin pockets of his maroon vest that his fists were bent and his eyes ceasing to wander away from Peggy.

As Peggy noticed the plain expression on Billy's face, his lips pursed and his fists clenched tightly, after two years of knowing him, she could already tell that he was in a feisty state filled with conviction whenever he wanted situations to be a certain way, especially when things weren't going as he planned, in the way he phrases: when a tenor doesn't get his way. Without taking a step closer to him, she simply looked him in the eye and offered him a faint smile, attempting to lift his spirits with the reminder of her presence at that moment, hoping that he too would at least return the favor. To no avail, his expression remained unaltered.

"Billy, why the long face?" Peggy said warmly with sympathy in her voice, "We all knew that this day was coming, didn't we?"

"Well, sure we did," Billy said softly, a sound finally able to escape his lips, "But it came a day too soon. For all I know, a _year_ too soon."

"I know exactly how you feel, young man," Bert Barry, one of the co-writers of the show, said firmly but gently as he placed his hand atop the young tenor's shoulder, turning his eyes to the rest of the company once more and finally landing on Peggy, "We all do, and I understand."

"We go through this every year, Billy," Maggie Jones, the other co-writer remarked in agreement, "That's why it isn't as surprising to me as it is to some of you. Isn't that right, Miss Marsh?"

As Maggie Jones turned to the director of the show herself, Jillian Marsh, she received no response as her eyes were completely downcast, her arms crossed together and her eyes refusing to make any contact with anyone in the company, although she was entirely attentive of the conversation taking place around her. After a few seconds, she slowly turned her eyes towards the female playwright who waited patiently for her response and gave a light nod.

"Yes, Miss Jones, I believe so, alongside the fact that it's not very often that we stand around a train station for every member of our company that leaves a show," she finally replied nonchalantly, concealing her emotions very well with the usual firm voice she carries with her, although in a much calmer state than she has ever been in, "Or any of _my_ shows, for that matter."

No one has ever seen or heard Jillian Marsh _this_ somber in their lives or for as long as they have worked with her ever before. The first person to easily pinpoint the melancholy behind her counterfeit neutral demeanor was Andi Lee, the show's choreographer, as she turned to meet the director's eyes before they met the marbled floor.

"Why, Miss Marsh, I've never seen you so serious in all those times I've worked with you," the choreographer lightly teased with a mild chuckle, receiving a long and stern glare of disapproval in return from Jillian Marsh, who was obviously in no mood for any form of humor at that moment, causing Andi Lee to divert her attention to Peggy, who was in fact, the prominent center of attention.

"Miss Sawyer, since I myself didn't have a chance to have my say, after your huge success in becoming one of Broadway's newest _and_ biggest stars, why did you decide just to leave it all behind just when it was about to escalate into possibly something even better?" she asked in all seriousness without a trace of judgement in her tone. Peggy then met her choreographer's eyes and without hesitation, was prepared to answer.

"Well Miss Lee, to be honest, it certainly was a very difficult decision for me to make," Peggy replied sincerely in her soft-spoken, sweet-sounding voice every member of the company would miss hearing almost everyday, "You see, I come from a small city in Pennsylvania and my whole family, my loved ones and all the people who ever believed in me live there."

In hearing the young actress's last statement, the company turned to each other in perplexity. If she didn't want to leave them behind in the first place, why else did she depart for New York two years ago without delay?

"Come on Peggy, you're a big girl just like the rest of us," Phyllis, another chorus girl chuckled within the confusion, her eyebrows furrowed, "After all, isn't that why you came to Broadway two years ago? So you could make it big on your own?"

"That's exactly why I came here," in her reply, she addressed everyone, once again, shifting her eyes towards each member of the company, "It's just that, I've been away from them for so long, it's like they never have much of a chance to see me very often."

Again, the company exchanged expressions of slight confusion in silence. Of course her loved ones back home would rarely have a chance to see her; she was in New York City, which was definitely many miles away from Allentown, Pennsylvania.

"That's because you've been occupied with performances eight times a week for every month," Bert Barry reminded the young actress sensibly, "They ought to understand that. At least they should have a long time ago, if that's what's been troubling you."

At that moment, Peggy stepped out of her somber, melancholic expression and finally released a child-like chuckle followed by a gentle sigh to lift her spirits up a slight notch despite the serious conversation she was sharing with the company. Hearing the reassurances and positive affirmations from the plump and charming co-writer to cheer her up and build her inner confidence was something she would miss when she returned home. As a matter of fact, just hearing one of his remarks was making her miss him all the more than she expected she would.

"Mr. Barry, you don't understand," she chuckled once more with a smile, then reverted to a more solemn expression before she spoke again, "I didn't choose to leave New York because they're far away; I chose to go home because they need me."

Once again, the perplexity returned to their faces. What would her family possibly need her for if they haven't had her within their reach for practically over two years?

"What makes you think that, Miss Sawyer?" Andi Lee questioned quizzically, mildly chuckling, "Don't you realize that you've been away from them for two solid years and it seems that they didn't need you for that long? What makes you think that they'd need you just now? Are you really willing to abandon the star-studded spotlight for _that_ , just because you say that they need you?"

The choreographer gave the starlet a suspicious stare, hoping it would intimidate her enough to reveal some possible secrets or ulterior motives behind her unprecedented departure as the company fell silent, their eyes darting directly towards Peggy. Although she had gotten used to being put on the spot, let alone standing under the spotlight before over thousands of people-audiences, to be exact-having her own familiar crowd, especially her fellow cast members, playwrights, choreographer and director staring her down for an anticipated reply felt far more intimidating in the reality of the moment. Forming an awkward, wry smile with her lips as she looked the choreographer in the eye, she took a deep breath, sighed and prepared to make as honest a reply as she possibly could. Clearly, what she was about to tell her and everyone else was something she kept confidential even when they found out about her decision to leave Broadway.

"I haven't told all of you about this, have I?" Peggy sighed softly, her eyes downcast, falling away from her colleagues. Again, the confusion returned to their faces, especially Andi Lee and the other members of the cast, except for Jillian Marsh and Billy Lawlor, who in fact, knew the very reason why she had to leave: the vital piece of information the entire company was longing to know.

Peggy then decided to tell them the complete truth the way she had told the two before they simultaneously revealed her departure as difficult as it was to tell everyone at the very peak of their success in celebrating over a thousand critically acclaimed performances of "Pretty Lady" in this two-year span. She told them that a few hours before their performance one Monday, exactly two weeks before the present, she took their esteemed director and her beau, Jillian Marsh and Billy, aside and away from the rest of the cast or anyone in charge of the studio once she arrived at the 42nd Street Theatre, revealing that many people from her hometown in Allentown, almost every resident in Pennsylvania and most importantly her family and loved ones, heard of her new-found success as a breakout Broadway star since 1933 and have been keeping up with news of their hometown girl turned overnight sensation for the years to follow. Some were even flying their way or taking the first train on schedule just to be able to catch one of her performances of "Pretty Lady," proving that her long-term popularity never lost its spark. However, because her popularity remained uproarious and on constant high-demand of train and airline tickets to New York from Allentown, it was only then that she found out through Pennsylvania's managers of publicity that they wanted her to return to her hometown not only to celebrate the glory and acclaim she had received while on Broadway, but to bring her and her extraordinary talent closer to home for all of Allentown to see, still awaiting whether she would accept or decline. As an added pound of persuasion as well as an open door to opportunity, the City Council also offered to open a theatre in her honor with her name etched, molded, sculpted and welded onto a marquee as people walked by or walked in, assuring her that everyone would surely know her name.

When she told them this news, she could tell that both Jillian and Billy were caught in between mixed emotions of pride and joy for their colleague and shining star and also a tinge of sadness clutching at the pits of their stomachs, knowing that if she decided to return home, she would leave her recent success, her fame, the adoring crowds in the audience or waiting alongside the stage doors and most especially _them_ behind for who knew how long. Perhaps even forever if they didn't say a word. Clearly, within the excitement and joy in her voice as she told them the news, she felt a pang of melancholy and guilt in her stomach as well. Would she decide to stay in New York and continue living her life as an adored celebrity by thousands of various audiences and fellow theatrical thespians or return home, still a celebrity well-loved and respected by the people of her own home?

She told the rest of the company how confused the two had been, knowing without having to guess what they were hoping she would decide until she added a sentimental side-note that she had her family, her extended family and her loved ones, such as her best friends, previous co-workers and even the youngest of her relatives as well as admirers, her nieces and nephews, sending her letters and frequent telephone calls that they missed her terribly, telling her that they wish she would not only return and stay for the Holidays or weekends without a show, but that she would finally decide to stay there for good, reassuring her that she could still continue pursuing her stardom on stage the same way she did while she was on Broadway. The only problem was, she knew it wouldn't be the same. Surely she would be treated just as well and as respected as she was, but she wouldn't have the loyal company she had grown to cherish over a certain period of time, even the choreographer and director who once shunned her but through persuasion of the majority, began to accept her as she was, and even the young and healthy tenor bachelor who managed to court her on the first day (and successfully claim a relationship with her shortly after), and their constant words of encouragement before every performance no matter how long she heard them, by her side any longer like she had grown accustomed to. Peggy knew that Jillian Marsh, a completely experienced director of numerous hits on Broadway, had gotten used to farewells from departing cast members who were just as charming and a delight to work with as she and could easily brush off the very thought and move on just as quickly as she always had in the past; however, judging by the look on her face the day she told her and Billy, Peggy described to the company how she suddenly saw an expression that was quite unusual to see in a thoroughly experienced and somewhat harsh and notorious director's face: still, glistening eyes and a look that clearly stated the difficulty of letting go, like a parent tentatively giving the bride away to the husband-to-be at an altar. For the first time, she saw genuine vulnerability in the eyes of one of the most famous but notoriously implacable faces in all of show business. At hearing this, Jillian Marsh showed no signs of frustration , neither did she think of raising her voice. In fact, she didn't say a single word before Peggy began telling her story. She merely smirked, knowing that she indeed wasn't the first person who pinpointed her rarely visible signs of vulnerability usually concealed by her stress and frequent temperamental fits most notably before they premiered their first show. Naturally, it was bound to show at some point, even if she seemed like the immovable boulder she always had been with a facade of absolute strength within authority, although secretly, her emotions were eating her up inside.

As Peggy finished her explanation, her colleagues' eyes widened with enlightenment and understanding, now knowing why she chose to leave after telling the two members of the company she trusted the most to tell the rest, even Bert Barry, Maggie Jones and Andi Lee themselves not to ask why for the past two weeks until she felt the time was right to do so. Now at the train station, no matter how seemingly last-minute it was for her to say so, she felt that _this_ was the right time to let them in on the information they have been waiting long enough to hear of.

"So that's why you're leaving, huh?" the usually chipper Anytime Annie droned, now with sadness etched all over her face and in the tone of her voice, eye-to-eye with the young starlet she was already beginning to miss, receiving an honest nod in response.

"So, it's got nothing to do with your contract?" Lorraine added in.

"Not at all," Peggy shook her head, "I would have stayed even longer if I wanted to-which I do-I really, really do. But it's those folks back home who I haven't seen nearly forever who need me right now to bring that joy I found right here back to them the way Broadway brought it to me."

"I guess I can understand that," Phyllis nodded in agreement as she gradually began to crack a cheeky smile on her lips, "Well it's no wonder you've been avoiding all _my_ questions at the party!"

All of a sudden, the company could hardly contain themselves that they released simultaneous genuine laughter at Phyllis' humorous statement, Jillian Marsh even managing to chuckle lightly under her breath with a fairly visible smile without force and Peggy holding her face in embarrassment. It was obvious that they did all the very best they could to spill it out of her at the last minute, which she believed was the perfect timing even for them to find her out. Once more, she quietly laughed, clasping her hands and pressing them together in consciousness of herself.

"So _that's_ what you've been trying to ask me all along! Well now you know, Phyllis!" she chuckled pleasantly, addressing everyone else as well, "There's no way I'm leaving without telling you all why; that's why I told you now. I didn't want to ruin the party! And after all, I had absolutely no clue you had it in mind in the first place."

All at once, Peggy and the company began to reminisce on the surprise "farewell" party they all threw for her three days before the present, spearheaded by Billy and Jillian Marsh who were just as determined to give their precious starlet a proper send-off after the end of her final show with them before she took off for her home. Once the curtains of the 42nd Street Theatre made its final descent upon the stage as she took her final bow with the cast, glancing at the audiences' standing ovation for her before they completely fell for good, she expected their director to go about her usual routine of sending the rest of the company out of the theatre with a brief compliment and a "good-night" before they undressed from their costumes and make-up but that night was different than the rest she had experienced for the past two years. She remembered the moment just as she was about to step out from the backstage doors of the theatre to greet her admirers just as her colleagues were clearing out of the theatre, Billy ended up escorting her out the exit, which was something he never usually did when she signed autographs and she noticed that he was evidently jittery and seemed to rush her unlike before. She even remembered the time that Jillian Marsh told her earlier that night that she didn't have to worry about any "farewells" right after her final show because they would all gather together for dinner at a restaurant with a reservation for the entire company. After the final show, there wasn't a word out of the director reminding her of that, as if the plan never existed in the first place. She began thinking about Billy's overly-enthusiastic disposition once he briskly pulled her into a cab with him headed straight for Annie's place. "Wait a minute! That wasn't part of the plan," she remembered thinking to herself. She knew that something was up and that there was something Billy, and possibly everyone else, knew about that she didn't know.

She recalled the moment she and Billy stepped into Annie's house and everyone in the "Pretty Lady" company, the chorus members, her fellow leading actors and actresses, the playwrights and even Jillian Marsh herself showed up with the classic routine of hiding behind household furniture and jumping out from behind them and yelling "surprise" when the time was right. That time, she was truly in for a surprise and what surprised her most about it was that the party was meant to honor her time spent with them on Broadway, the relationships she had grown into as a way of showing her gratitude and appreciation for making their show the best it could possibly be. She remembered that she felt too touched, much too surprised, and much too ecstatic for tears and that she chose to share her smiles, laughter and enjoyment with the company on Broadway who had not just grown to be her friends, but some a family of sorts, because she knew that this may be the last time she would have the opportunity to do so. She could still recall every single moment replaying on her mind, like the way their rehearsal pianist, Scarlet, sliding her arms and fingers through the piano keys as she played lively tunes for everyone to dance to their hearts' content, the questions about her departure, mostly from her closest chorus girl friends, that she would dodge, saying that she would rather enjoy the party than dampen the moment with her explanations, and the time Bert Barry unexpectedly pulled the still Jillian Marsh into the middle of the living room to steal a dance despite her calm protests, mostly because she was surprisingly the most quiet all evening. Peggy also simply couldn't forget the moment Scarlet played soothing, sentimental ballads on the keys when Billy stood right before her, taking her hand and taking her into a slow, intimate and deep waltz only shared between them two, their eyes fixated upon each other, paying no attention to the people surrounding them up until the moment he advanced and they shared a long passionate kiss without caring that everyone else was taking a peek. Within the dance, Billy whispered something in her ear that only she could make out. Of course, it was something that made her blush and smile on the inside and out. Not only did they share a dance, but much to the delight and request of the company, they even had a chance to share a song together in which they sang and allowed everyone else to join in; even Jillian Marsh admitted that she couldn't help but sing along. She remembered thanking them personally and individually for thinking about her during this time and making the evening of her final show an evening to remember. Before she could even thank her director, the one who originally thought up the very idea of throwing her the party, she didn't notice that as she continued thanking each individual, she had already left the party without notice.

As these memories continued flowing through her mind as well as the company, three loud _clangs_ from the bells from afar pounded in their ears, snapping them out of their train of thought and catching their attention as they turned their eyes upwards towards one of the golden clocks that showed the time to be 2:20 in the afternoon.

"The two-thirty train for Allentown, Pennsylvania departs in ten minutes!" a loud, distorted male voice hollered through the stations's speakers, "All passengers, please go to your stations!"

As the company heard this, Peggy suddenly felt a stroke of sadness tugging on her heartstrings and pinching at the pit of her stomach, realizing that she didn't have a lot of time any longer to stay and spend time with them and that in less than ten minutes, she would finally have to say her goodbyes to her company, her colleagues and her friends. Now, it hit her that she wouldn't only be leaving for a couple of weeks or over the weekend for the holidays and then return to Broadway to resume her lead in "Pretty Lady;" she would be returning home to Allentown for good and only Heaven knew when she would return to Broadway someday in an uncertain time in her life. With her absolute sentiment just beginning to kick in, she turned to the company, seeing that their faces turned from the laughter of reminiscing to the verge of bittersweet sighs and possible tears, preparing for the moment both she and they commonly dreaded: farewell.

"This must be goodbye, huh?" a now emotional Anytime Annie whimpered, her voice cracking and a glassy appearance on her eyes. Peggy couldn't help but notice the tears beginning to slide down from her friends' eyes, from Annie to Lorraine and Phyllis as she quickly rushed to their sides and pulled them into an embrace shared by the four of them.

"Never," Peggy reassured softly, "I'll see you girls again someday soon. You'll see."

"And you promise that, don't you?" Phyllis managed to chuckle within her tears and sniffling.

"Of course," the young starlet smiled endearingly, squeezing Phyllis' hand before proceeding to say her goodbyes to the rest of the company with a few shed tears, hand-shakes from Andi Lee, Maggie Jones and Bert Barry and hugs from the chorus members who had grown to be some of her dearest friends.

What surprised the rest of them observing was while everyone else Peggy was saying goodbye to suddenly drew themselves to tears whenever she approached, it was Peggy, the very girl who was leaving for good, who managed _not_ to shed a tear at all. This especially surprised Jillian Marsh. After all, when she first met the young lady, she was a vibrant, enthusiastic, naive and rather emotional one of the pack. As she continued observing the sentimental display the chorus members shared with Peggy, she swore to herself that she would not shed a tear. Not a single one. She even reassured herself that she had been placed in this situation numerous times before and this was just like the rest of those moments. However, there was something telling her that there was definitely something different about this send-off that stood out from the others, and no matter how hard she tried to ignore that little voice in her head telling her so, there was no way she could avoid it.

Once she reached Billy Lawlor, the young, charismatic and joyful tenor she had the pleasure of getting to know throughout these years who eventually ended up in a relationship with her sometime in the middle of their run of "Pretty Lady" who was in fact the first to help her get into the show when it was already too late to audition, she couldn't help but notice an evident gleam on his crystal blue eyes, knowing he was on the verge of tears but at the same time, plastered a genuine, bittersweet smile across his face as he took one last intent look at the girl he knew he loved. Although Peggy had a feeling she was nearly close to tears, she couldn't help herself but to smile back at the young gentleman and without a moments hesitation, fell into his arms for another deep embrace as he held her close. Once again, he leaned over and began to whisper something in her ear in the midst of the embrace.

"Peggy, where do I start? It doesn't even feel like two years ago since the day we first met the day you auditioned, made it into the show, became a big star and now, I can't believe that you're going home and...leaving me," Billy whispered as he freely let his tears trickle down his cheek, "Promise you won't forget me?"

"Oh Billy," she murmured softly as she tried to fight a solid lump on her throat, "How could I ever forget the first one who made me feel like I truly belonged even when I was the new girl?"

The two shared a chuckle, still holding onto each other without caring how long they have been in each other's arms.

"Could you promise me just one more thing, Peggy?" the young tenor asked wistfully, staring into her eyes as he began fighting his next set of tears, feeling his heart breaking just at the thought of letting her go.

"Yes Billy, anything."

"No matter how far away you are from me or how long it'll take until you get back, promise me that you'll always be my girl...forever?"

That's when it hit her. After all these little yet precious moments she shared with Billy such as simultaneous blushes, simple dinners and evenings out, flowers at her doorstep and even stolen lip-locks before rehearsals and performances, when she heard him ask such a question, she knew that he was serious about maintaining an honest, loving, romantic and genuine relationship with her regardless of the distance between them for an unknown period of time. Immediately, Peggy felt her heartstrings tugged upon once more as she raised her hand to touch his cheek, brushing her fingers across his eyes to wipe away his stray tears.

"Only if you promise you'll be waiting up for me," she smiled with a lighthearted gentle chuckle, still staring into Billy's eyes. Relieved by her reassurance, he was left with no other choice but to reel her into yet another deep and passionate kiss that would permanently mark their love for one another no matter where they were in the world.

As they pulled away from each other, Billy gave Peggy one final affectionate squeeze to her hand before his fingers slipped away from hers as she turned to the final member of the company that she would say her farewell to, in fact, one of the most important people that made the success of their show possible, Jillian Marsh.

Once Peggy met the eyes of her esteemed director, she noticed the seemingly nonchalant and somewhat blank expression on her face but could easily pinpoint the bittersweet disposition she could sense. Seeing the sudden still glisten in her eyes, no matter how hard Jillian Marsh tried to conceal it, to no avail, there was no hiding of her true emotions any longer. There she stood before her director: one of the sternest, stiffest, implacable and most notably notorious and demanding but famous and acclaimed women of show business; Peggy had never seen her look so vulnerable ever before, despite noticing her trying to keep her sharpness and stiffness with her arms crossed. She felt the lump in her throat beginning to break as she opened her mouth to speak once more to the woman who drove and shoved her abilities hard enough to bring out the very best in her in a matter in very little time that she didn't know she had.

"M-Miss Marsh…I-I don't know what to say," Peggy stammered meekly as her suddenly misty eyes wandered briefly and finally landed on the director, "I-I can't begin to tell you how-I mean-if it weren't for you, I never would have-"

"-Sawyer, we don't have a lot of time," Jillian Marsh interrupted her in a calm but steady and clear voice as her eyes shifted to the golden clock that read two twenty-four and back to the starlet, "But in this short time that we have, there's something I've been meaning to tell you that I feel I should have told you the day you said you were to depart."

Peggy nodded briskly in agreement and turned to the rest of the company who seemed to be listening intently. She wondered at an instant if her director meant to share her words only between them or before all of them surrounding her.

"Were you supposed to speak to me alone, Miss Marsh?" she asked with a befuddled expression.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she shook her head, "There are just a few things I want you to know before you leave."

As a result, Peggy nodded once more and looked intently into Jillian Marsh's eyes in an attentive manner as she prepared herself for another one of her pep talks once again although this particular pep talk would be the very last of its kind.

"Now you listen to me, Sawyer, and you listen well, because there's no one else I know who would give a talk like this to you…" Jillian Marsh began with a serious expression planted on her face, followed by a sigh, her sight ceasing to leave the young starlet's eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this to anyone, even to you, but of all the farewells I've had with the previous stars of any of my shows…" she sighed once more, only more heavily, "…this one happens to be the most difficult one imaginable, not only to myself, but to everyone here at this very moment."

With everyone else and Peggy giving her undivided attention to the words she spoke, she decided to continue on, this time, without paying any more attention to the clock.

"I've seen and worked with so many leading men and leading ladies long before you stumbled along and as all of you know and even witnessed, I pushed them. I pushed them far beyond their limits to the limitless no matter how much time we had before every show, up until some of them even decided to quit on me without notice! When we first had you to step up and take our lead when Miss Brock left, I pushed you without fail. I pushed you further than perfection could possibly ever reach and what didn't you do that many of the other folks did? You didn't quit! No matter how hard I pushed you and no matter how much I could tell that you wanted to quit, you made me believe that there was something in you that I never knew existed. I'm telling you Sawyer, when you first stepped up upon that stage under the spotlight with thousands of audiences, young and old and even critics eyeing you, you showed them! You showed them _exactly_ how it was done and what it took to be the break-out Broadway star that you are with that confidence and charm shining through you in every dance, every song and everything in just a matter of thirty-six hours. My goodness…there isn't many actors who could do that, even if they worked with me. Believe me, Sawyer, I've done that many times before and just before they had a chance at becoming huge successes, they were failures. After what you showed everyone out there, there was no chance for you to have taken that path.

"Now believe me when I say this…You didn't just win the hearts of those audiences who came to see you almost every night; you won the hearts of those who knew what you could do. Look how far you've come…you didn't just bring honor to your home; after you're gone, you'll have left a legacy on Broadway itself. You've already inspired so many young admirers saying that they want to be where you are and do what you've done someday in the future. You may have been a youngster when you first arrived, but now, look at you…you're coming home a star, and not just any star…an inspiration."

As Jillian Marsh paused to take another long-awaited, heavy sigh, the chorus members who listen and hung onto every word she spoke suddenly had tears flowing from their eyes, most especially Billy, Lorraine, Phyllis and Annie, as well as Maggie Jones, who gracefully pulled out a handkerchief from her coat's pocket and wiped her eyes. As for Peggy, throughout the director's speech, she was already struggling to keep the lump sitting on her throat from breaking and pushing the tears out of her glassy eyes as she kept her eyes transfixed on her, knowing that Jillian Marsh indeed had a few more words to say. She briefly glanced at the clock, now reading two twenty-six. There was only so much more her director could say before she could rush off to her station to leave for home.

"Without a shadow of a doubt…" Jillian Marsh said with a slight crack in her voice and a bittersweet smile, her eyes reflecting the lights of the station from their strong glisten as she resisted the urge to let a single tear fall and placed both her hands on Peggy's shoulders with a tight grip, "You made me proud, Sawyer. You made _all of us_ proud. People out there in Allentown, just like in this city, they'll know you for the tremendous gift you have, performing in front of crowds and making them smile all the same. But if they never have a chance to see who you really are and what a beautiful and kind heart you have the way you always have been with me even if I've been hard on you and the love you have for everyone that radiates throughout your system, they don't know the hell of what they're missing!

"Always remember, you aren't just some shining star that crowds look at from above, but you yourself are a treasure; a rare gem that anyone would be lucky to have. Any director would be lucky to have you as their lead but I personally feel even luckier still to have you as a friend: something I never thought I would ever be to you or anyone else. You know, you may already have a replacement filling the shoes of your part, but nothing will ever replace you in these folks' hearts…and in mine. You're something special, Sawyer. Don't let anyone or anything ever tell you otherwise. Above all, I am grateful to have gotten this opportunity to know you and I must say, it's been grand, grand, _grand_ of you to come."

With that, seeing the wistful smile upon the director's face after hearing all the words she had to say that clearly came from her heart, Peggy could no longer fight back the painful lump in her throat and tears in her eyes and all at once, she let herself sniffle until she found the liberty to weep before her and the company, immensely moved by every single word of encouragement she received. She never knew that she had always been that significant to one of Broadway's most notorious directors and this was something she would have never expected hearing from Jillian Marsh herself, but now that she heard everything there was to know, there was no holding back how entirely grateful she was for those two years spent on Broadway with a director who truly believed in her like nobody even in her hometown ever did.

"Oh…Miss Marsh, I…thank you! Thank you so much!" Peggy cried with a sentimental smile on her face as she found herself, without any further thought or hints of hesitation, throwing her director a tight embrace as she continued to weep and let out the emotions she had kept inside since the beginning of the day until now.

Jillian Marsh, who was at first entirely shocked at the sudden contact of Peggy towards her, but without any hesitation as well, she held the young starlet, stroking her from the back of her polka-dotted blouse as she too suddenly allowed the tears that she had intended to keep in her eyes to flow freely down her cheeks, letting out every inch of bittersweet emotions from her system. Not only would she dearly miss the young girl who first bumped into her towards the end of the auditions for her show; she would miss the girl who not only saw a director in her, but a friend she could trust her life with, just as she had the others. The other members of the company, who couldn't help but look over at the long-awaited display of emotions, smiled to themselves with the knowledge that even the strong, independent woman Jillian Marsh was, had the capacity to hold a friend in her heart as well as realize how incredibly human she truly was, as much as she would hate to admit her vulnerability in public.

Just as director and actress pulled away from each other's embrace, sharing one last smile, the bell alarm sounded and the ever so deafening and distorted male voice returned to the speakers, hollering for a last-minute call of passengers.

"Last call for the passengers aboard for Allentown, Pennsylvania! The train departs in _two minutes_!"

At hearing the announcement hollering _two minutes,_ Peggy's heart broke as well as Jillian Marsh's, Billy's and everyone else's, knowing that this was all they had left of spending their final moments with the small-town girl turned sensation they have grown to love. Seeing that the clock read two twenty-eight, ticking rapidly, she pulled her suitcases from the ground and turned her eyes to the company she prepared to leave behind sooner than she had hoped.

"So I suppose this is really _it_ , isn't it?" she chuckled softly, a few tears still dripping from her eyelids. She couldn't take her eyes off of the company and noticed that Jillian Marsh was rapidly rummaging through the contents of her purse before Peggy could take off at any moment.

"Hold on just a moment, Sawyer, before you go, there's something I have to give you!" Jillian Marsh muttered hurriedly, now beginning to sound like her usual self that Peggy couldn't help but laugh out of amusement.

"What is it, Miss Marsh? I already have the telephone book with everyone's numbers and yours in it. What else do you think I'm forgetting?"

"This!" she called out in triumph as she pulled out a familiar yellow scarf that Peggy once had and had given her the evening after the first show, handing it to her, "I believe this belongs to you. Besides, you wouldn't want to catch a cold on your way home."

Peggy then smiled at the act of kindness and generosity her director had but she pushed her hand away from her slightly, shaking her head, letting off another sentimental sigh.

"Keep it, Miss Marsh. You need it more than I do," she smiled genuinely, "I think it'll be easier for you to remember me if it's in your care."

The director couldn't help but smile and even release a hint of laughter through her tears once more.

"The more you keep saying things Sawyer, I'm already missing you all the more even if you haven't left yet. But you better not forget us!"

As she, Jillian Marsh and everyone shared one more smile, the clock struck two twenty-nine and the loud clanging of the bells sounded as the train's whistle began to blow, signaling that this indeed was her time to leave her company that she now knew has her _family_ behind. Peggy took one last long look at everyone, looking them in the eye with acknowledgement and gratitude written all over her face, raising her right hand to wave good-bye. Before she had the chance to turn away, Jillian Marsh raised her right hand, smiled genuinely and sighed out a few more words before she could think of releasing some more of those stray tears once again.

"So long, Sawyer," she breathed out in a sigh.

Without another word, Peggy suddenly grinned from ear to ear and before she turned away to walk towards her station, she opened her mouth and instead of speaking, she began to sing loudly enough for her company to hear.

 _"And so I leave, these dancing feet… at the avenue you've taken me to…"_

With one last smile and one final glance, she turned away to meet her station, leaving them all behind with the uncertainty of when she would ever meet them again. With this uncertainty, she didn't seem to have any hint of worry consuming her, because she knew that all of them, especially her closest friends she made in the chorus, her possible true love Billy and even the director Jillian Marsh, weren't as far away as she thought they would be and after all, they were even just a telephone call away.

As the entire company of "Pretty Lady" watched their treasured starlet disappear in the crowd, they tried to conceal their sadness and with the last few words they heard her sing, hearing her beautiful voice one last time for a while seemed to ease their pain more than they expected it would. After all, this wouldn't be the last they would hear of her. She was going to be the star and sensation in her own hometown. They couldn't be prouder of her, especially Jillian Marsh.

Once Peggy boarded the train, she took one last look at Grand Central Station and although she couldn't spot the company in the crowds, she could have sworn that she heard them singing united in harmony to the song she loved the melody of…

 _"42nd Street."_

* * *

 **THE END**

 ** _Author's Note: So, there you have it! Even if this one-shot turned out to be a long-shot, I really hope that you enjoyed it and the slight AU and gender-bends based on that lovely revival I saw not too long ago, especially with Jillian Marsh, Scarlet and Andi Lee as I enjoyed writing them that way. I know that this was a rather sentimental story, but this won't be the last you'll be hearing from me for 42nd Street; there will be more stories in this category in store and I do promise happier stories in the future. If you have any suggestions or any prompts for another 42nd Street story (let's say, maybe in favor of Julian Marsh or this revival's universe…), I will be open to anything! I'm just a PM away. Also, let me know what you think of this story! Why not leave me a review? To all you readers, who came by this story, thank you so much for stopping by! It was grand, grand, grand of you to come!_**

 ** _Cheers!_**

 ** _~ASianSuccessor2012_**


End file.
